Henry
FFPS= The is one of the major characters in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator that guides the player in the salvaging process with tips on how to deal with the animatronics while filling out the salvage report. He is very similar to the Phone Guy when he talks to the player, but doesn't reveal a lot of lore to the story. He appears on every day during salvage and comes at the True Ending (where the player salvages all of the animatronics) and when the player is fired (where they do not salvage all of the animatronics). During the salvage process, the Cassette Man will play multiple audio prompts where the player takes note of any state of the animatronic and sees if the animatronic will respond to the prompt. If the player successfully salvages all of the animatronics, it will lead to the True Ending, where he sends a special message at the end of the game to the animatronics, the player, and his daughter. If the player doesn't salvage any animatronic, the Cassette Man will inform the player that they're fired from the company as "Paragraph 4" was not completed as per player's job. Personality The Cassette Man is a rather soft-spoken man, as evident by his recordings. He rarely expresses any hint of emotion, save for condemning William followed by sentimentality when speaking to his own daughter in the Completion Ending, as well as disappointment during the bad ending. He is also shown to be somewhat dramatic, as evident by his dialogue structure in the Insanity Ending and Completion Endings. Story Trivia *The Cassette Man is also similar to the Phone Guy because they both guide the player on what to do during each night/day. They also do have some differences. **The only lore that the Cassette Man gives is at the end of the game in the True Ending and in the Insanity Ending. He tries to send his message to his daughter only if all of the animatronics are salvaged. *The Cassette Man is speculated by many fans as Henry, a former business partner and associate of William Afton, and Charlie's father in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. **If the player buys the Egg Baby item, turns off the screen during the survival portion, holds the now blue button, and turns the computer back on, there is a special message concerning the blueprints of Lefty, the Scooper, and an audio lure device. After all the blueprints are shown, there is text in the bottom left hand corner that says "Playing audio file HRY223..." further supporting this theory. |-|Audio = Cutscene Cassette Man's introduction to the player at the beginning of the game. Salvage the Cassette man describing how to Salvage for the first time with Molten Freddy. ] the Cassette man describing how to salvage any other time. the Cassette man after the player accepts a salvage. The second audio prompt. The third audio prompt. The fourth audio prompt. The last audio prompt. The The Cassette Man, after a salvage. FFPS Completion Ending The music played during the True Ending of the game while the Cassette Man resolves his mission. Insanity Ending Mediocre/Blacklisted/Bankruptcy Ending Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:FNAF World